Perfectly Compatible
by BookishBlues
Summary: AU: Jake Gray was perfect for her. 100% compatible, according to some odd dating app, and he lived just on the other side of town. What a coincidence. Cammie's supposed 'soulmate' lived only a few miles away. Then she met Zach Goode. And for some unexplainable reason, she wants to give it all up for him. *IN THE PROCESS OF BECOMING A MULTI-CHAP*
1. Perfectly Compatible One-shot

Jake Gray was perfect for her. 100% compatible, according to some odd dating app, and he lived just on the other side of town. What a coincidence. Her supposed 'soulmate' lived only a few miles away.

Cammie was the fire; she burned, all her emotions very intense and extreme. Jake was calm and collected, the water that tamed her flames. He was pretty attractive, gorgeous blue eyes, floppy blonde hair that looked like sunshine. They both shared the same All-American morals, values and dreams. They were both kind and sweet, and pretty intelligent. They shared the same interests: nature, animals and a good book. Not to mention he was darn good in bed.

They were in a healthy relationship of three years, and Cammie knew he was on the verge of proposing. She was going to say yes. They were going to live happily ever after, and have beautiful children. That was the plan.

But Zachary Goode never stuck to the plan.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem," a male voice grunted at her as Cammie crashed into a stranger on the packed subway. She was in a rush and was about to be late for work. Cammie's cheeks flooded with pink. She stumbled away and stared at the ground.

"Fuck off," she growled under her breath and looked up at the man. Her breath caught.

Rich, dark chocolate waves that covered eyes the color of gems. A sharp jaw, full lips, and eyebrows scrunched together as he glared at her. She snapped out of her trance and backed away. She glared back at him, firing his intensity and annoyance right back. He rolled his eyes and went back to scrolling on his phone. She smiled a bit. She could tell he was no longer angry, more amused.

He was there again that evening. He always wore dark brooding leathers and denims, a pair of headphones hooked around his neck. Cammie scrutinized him (subtly, of course) and tried to imagine who he was. His backstory. His name.

He grew annoyed of her constant staring. "Enjoying the view?" He muttered to her with a raised eyebrow. He looked at the girl for once, not a small glance, but a good once over. She was beautiful, but in the quiet and muted kind of way. She laughed and his eyes snapped up to her face

"Back at you," she fired back when she noticed him checking her out. Secretly, she felt flattered. Cammie was not the most beautiful in a crowd. In fact, she was the opposite. Not ugly per say, but nothing particularly eye catching. The stranger smirked at her, and bless his handsome face, because she felt a flutter of excitement in her heart that she had not felt in a long time.

"Zach." The man held out a hand to shake. She took it. Large and warm, and rough, like he had a tough life. Cammie smiled. _This is completely harmless,_ she told herself.

"Cammie."

* * *

Two months later

Cammie had to stop. _Technically, it isn't cheating if you don't actually engage with the another person sexually or anything, right? He's just an odd...friend._

Her head was constantly occupied with daydreams of a certain green-eyed man. His smirks. His winks. His occasional, genuine smiles. Perhaps Cammie was just delusional. But she never felt that way with Jake. She never felt an acceleration in her heart. She never felt that weird, growing desire that she felt with Zach.

 _Get it together, Cameron. Jake is perfect, remember? 100% compatible._ That was her mantra to try to keep her less than innocent thoughts about Zach at bay.

They had become... friendly acquaintances at least, Cammie and Zach. It was the result of taking the subway every morning and every night with the same person. He smirked and her when she first came on. She waved at him when she left. It was their little thing that no one else noticed.

"Babe?" A tired Jake woke up next to her and smiled. Cammie smiled back, but it was never genuine anymore. Not since she met Zach. She felt incredibly guilty. Somehow, she had to either calm this growing infatuation with some stupid guy or...

There would be no 'or'. Cammie would not be throwing away a perfectly good relationship for some shady person she met on a subway.

Cammie knew Zach was a shady character. Sometimes, she caught a flash of silver hidden in the inside pocket of his jacket before he briskly zipped up his jacket. But Cammie couldn't help be attracted to it, like an invisible rope that pulled her closer and closer to him.

Zach knew Cammie was too good for him. She was clean, perfect, not a trace of a criminal past. But he couldn't help sneaking glances at the beautiful girl and catching her sneaking glances back. _Stop while you're ahead, he told himself. Stop this thing you have going on. Cammie is in a relationship. She told you that, remember?_ Except Zach already knew he was way behind, too far lost in the sparkling, laughing eyes of _Cammie_ to stop.

* * *

One month later

They kissed. Nothing more. It seemed almost accidental. On one of the busier mornings, Cammie was knocked into the subway by a crowd of bustling people behind her. Zach held her in his arms so she wouldn't be washed away by the waves of businessmen. She smiled up at him in appreciation. And, _fuck_ , he couldn't help but leaning down to taste her pretty pink lips if not just for a second.

It was more than what Cammie had dreamed up. He was soft, yet demanding at the same time. Fireworks lit up her lips, her neck, her arms as his rough hands trailed to her waist. It was the fire that she had craved for so long that burned in her heart. He pulled away much too soon and Cammie saw the same burning desire reflected in his eyes, for a second, before he realized what he had done. His eyes hardened and his emotionless mask fell into place as he gently pushed her away. She realized what she had done. She actually, physically, cheated on Jake.

She ignored him that evening, dealing with her swirling emotions and panic. She had to make a decision.

Cammie broke up with Jake that night. She cried, even though she was the one who initiated it. Jake, forever the pacifist, took it calmly and held her in his arms one last time as she explained to him that somewhere along the way, she fell out of love with him.

"Is it another man," he whispered quietly when she finally calmed down. Cammie looked into his heartbroken eyes and couldn't help being honest.

"Yes," she whispered. Jake took it and nodded, rocking her to sleep. Cammie could not help but wonder if she just made a horrible mistake.

She moved out a week later.

Over the course of the next week, Cammie came to and left the subway with puffy red eyes and a sad smile on her face. Zach comforted her and told her it would be okay. He couldn't help but feel almost excited. Cammie broke up with her perfect boyfriend for him? Zach could not fathom her reasons, but he thanked any gods above for blessing him with such a beautiful creature every day.

* * *

One month later

They started dating. Not Jake and Cammie, but Zach and Cammie. It was the exact opposite of Cammie's previous relationship. While Cammie and Jake were so organized, neat, and perfect, Zach and Cammie made a spontaneous and unpredictable combination. She never knew what to expect.

Some days, she returned to her apartment she shared with Zach in a good mood and they would have amazing sex. Every other day, they yelled and argued over the smallest things. While Cammie burned and raged, Zach turned to ice. He became cold and distant, but could bite her right back if he got riled up with the harsh burn of the cold.

Cammie and Zach were not perfectly compatible. In fact, they were probably only 40% compatible. He was ice, she was fire. He had a mysterious history while Cammie preferred to be open. Zach had more of a 'go with the flow' kind of philosophy while Cammie had set goals for her future and career.

But at the end of the day, Zach made Cammie feel alive. He fed her flames where Jake seemed to repress them before. Perhaps Cammie might have just fallen in lust, not love with Zach. Perhaps she gave up her soulmate for some stupid fling. After all, they definitely weren't 100% compatible.

Maybe that was okay.

 **A/N Just a random one shot that popped into my head when I thought about the absurdity of compatibility on dating sites and such. R &R. Was this weird? I'm not used to writing in third person.**

 **JUST A ONE-SHOT SO I'M NOT WRITING ANYMORE...**


	2. POSSIBLE MULT-CHAPTER?

**Hi everybody!**

 **I know I said that I wouldn't turn this one-shot into more than that, but I've been itching to do so. Reading back, I feel like there's so much potential for growth and more development that I totally brushed over. I might delete that first one-shot chapter and turn this into a multi-chapter story, if y'all want that.**

 **Please leave a review/PM with your thoughts!**

 **Lots of love to my lovely readers,**

 **BookishBlues**


End file.
